The new Osteospermum cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Osteospermum varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The open pollination resulting in this new variety was made during February of 2011.
The seed parent is the unpatented, proprietary variety referred to as Osteospermum ‘OS-11-2009’. The pollen parent is unknown as it was an open pollination breeding program. The new variety was discovered in March of 2012 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2011 crossing, in a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first performed by vegetative tip cuttings. This occurred at a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in April of 2012 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in more than 10 successive generations.